


Too Crowded

by okapi



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Advent Calendar, Double Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21633559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okapi/pseuds/okapi
Summary: Moomintroll wakes in the middle of winter. Gen. Double Drabble.For MissDavisWrites Advent Challenge: Day One: Snowflake.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8
Collections: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge, The 100 Multifandom Challenge





	Too Crowded

**Author's Note:**

> For MissDavisWrites 2019 Advent Calendar: Day One: Snowflake & DW 100 Fandoms prompt 095. crowd & DW Drabble zone Challenge #167 - grey.

Moomintroll woke in the middle of winter to an empty jar of jam striking him in the flank.

He cracked one eye and saw the house crowded with poor relations. He cracked the other eye and saw curious grey skies beyond the windowpane. 

He heard the loud snores and snuffling of his Mama and Papa. One poor relation, then another, strolled by the door with a spoon and a jar of jam. 

Moomintroll knew he would not be able to return to sleep so he bundled himself up and left, stepping around the uninvited guests. 

He walked and walked beneath the curious grey skies, and then he felt the touch of something cold and wet and looked up. 

Snow!

Moomintroll was delighted and even more when he came across Snufkin, ice fishing.

“But, Snufkin, don’t you travel south for the winter?” 

“Too crowded,” said Snufkin. 

“Yes, I understand,” said Moomintroll, thinking of his own house. “Would you mind if I stayed with you?”

Snufkin waved a hand toward his tent.

Moomintroll sat by him, watching the snow fall. Then he felt sleepy and entered Snufkin’s tent, digging and digging until he had made himself a snug, and solitary, hibernation burrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
